The deployment of a complex cloud based application involve the deployment of many components or artifacts. The application associates artifacts with agents that manage them and user-defined processes that deploy them. Although the deployment process may be automated, the volume of the number of environment requirements makes it difficult to validate and time consuming to verify the environment status and the deployment logs. Due to the complexity of a product and its deployment, the deployment tools may not succeed or may appear to succeed but in fact may fail to deploy one or more components or artifacts. It is difficult to identify the deployment or configuration tasks that failed, and often an engineer is required to check all deployed unit logs to gather information on the actual root cause of the failure. Further, existing validation approaches validate the product after complete deployment, and thus failures cannot be determined until then.